<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love everything about you by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123266">I love everything about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Gen, Hugs, Insecurities, Knuckle kisses, Love, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, Soft Kisses, Words of Affirmation, bad day, hurt comfort, mental health, one piece reader insert, red haired shanks - Freeform, shanks x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having a bad day and just want to be alone. Your boyfriend brings some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Other(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You, Shanks - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love everything about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>It was a beautiful day. The moment you woke up, you could feel the sun on your face already, and you could see how nice and calm the sea was through the porthole. You turned around, hoping to find your boyfriend for some morning snuggles, but unfortunately for you he had gotten up already. You sighed, stretching and slowly getting off of the bed. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>You trudged over to the closet, and pulled out an outfit for the day, like many pirates; the same as the day before. As you were getting dressed, you felt a pit form in your stomach. You were just not feeling comfortable, not really feeling yourself. It was not an uncommon occurrence, so you knew just to power through and make it to the end of the day. The fact that it was such a beautiful day would help a little and you already mentally prepared yourself to do some chores that would allow you to be away from the rest of the crew for a bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To give you that extra push to get through the day you switched your usual shirt out for one of Shanks’, his soothing smell and the way the left sleeve crinkled from being tied up in a knot too often made you feel oddly comforted without having his presence actually there. Maybe it was for the better, there was a lot going on that he needed to focus on and you didn’t want him to worry about you on top of that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You skipped breakfast, immediately heading to the machinery room on the lowest level of the ship. Maintenance and cleaning down there was everyone’s least favorite chore, and ensured no one would come down to disturb you as you tried to keep your head occupied with tasks,making sure you didn’t have time nor space to give to distracting and intrusive thoughts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It worked for a while, you focussed so hard on the job that you were almost in a meditative state, just cleaning all the pipes and valves, checking the meters and taking note of things you should probably bring up to the shipwright when you are feeling up for human interaction again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nearly jumped when you felt a hand touch your shoulder, and you bumped your head when you got up and turned around, ready to scold whoever wanted to interrupt you, anger ebbing away the moment you noticed it was Shanks. You could almost feel yourself deflating, struggling to returning a smile as he laughed at your reaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Are you all right? You’re so jumpy. Is that my shirt?</em>” he frowned, noticing quickly that you were not smiling and worried he had done something wrong. His smile faltered.   <em>“No no... I am okay, just a little tired, I don’t think I slept deep enough this night”</em> He raised a single eyebrow, not buying your story.  <em>“You looked pretty fast asleep though” </em> You sighed, not ready for his probing and not up for a deep or exhausting conversation on how you were just not feeling like yourself today, how everything felt wrong and how you were just not in the best mindset.  <em>“Shanks...I-”</em>, you sighed again, feeling a lump form in your throat, unsure of what to say that could get him to go away without worrying him unnecessarily.  “<em>Its just not my day. I’m feeling... worthless, so....”, you took another deep breath, “so I am just gonna try and make myself useful for a bit and wait until I can go back to sleep. Don’t mind me, okay? You have enough to worry about.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached out his hand, cupping the side of your face as you stared at him waiting for him to speak up, or even better, just leave, because you had no way of further explaining how you were feeling.  “<em>Y/n, you are not worthless. Everyone has their bad days, that doesn’t automatically make you worthless.” </em> His hand let go of your cheek, setting on your shoulder and slid down to grab your left hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, pulling you a little closer.  <em>“I know, I just.... I don’t want to bother you” </em> He chuckled, as if what you said was funny almost, <em>“you should know better than to think you could ever bother me.” </em> You looked down, staring at your feet and the way he was still holding your hand, already making you feel better through such a small gesture. No matter how bad you were feeling, you still loved this man more than anything in the world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lifted you hand, slowly dragging the back of it against his face and the stubble on his chin tickled it, making you look up with the slighest hint of a small smile on your face. He then placed your hand against his lips, pressing soft kisses on your knuckles and the back of your hand, taking his time as chances were small anyone would interrupt this intimate moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only let go of your hand to place it on your back to pull you completely into him. You rested your head on his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of comfort you had tried to keep close to you by putting on his shirt, and finally feeling yourself relax a bit. Shanks was the first to break the silence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“You know I love you right?” </em> You could do nothing but hum in response and step even closer, afraid your voice would break the moment you replied. <em> “Even when you’re feeling bad. Even when you don’t think you’re worth it. I love you, I love everything about you. Even the silly part that thinks my shirt would be a fitting substitute for me while the real deal is only sitting a room away; perfectly ready for some distraction from your wonderful presence.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was calm and soothing, but you could literally hear him smiling as he expressed his love. It warmed your heart, and while the intrusive thoughts were still present, they were being drowned out by the overwhelming love and postivity coming from Shanks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I love you too”</em> you murmured.  <em>“How bout you come upstairs with me then, sit in my lap and we enjoy some sake as I finish today’s log?” </em> <em>“Don’t you have way more to do than that?” </em>Your argument was weak and your voice was soft. You didn’t want to be a bother, but his presence was just too alleviating and his offer too tempting.  <em>“I am the captain, I have no boss to explain to why I did or did not do certain things</em>” he was full on chuckling right now and you decided against bringing up Benn who would not be too happy with Shanks’ decision of leaving his work as is in favor of some cuddles and sake, but at the moment, it was just what you needed too; so you didn’t say anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Okay then, let’s go.”</em> you held onto him a little longer before moving to his right side to grab his hand, bringing it up to return the earlier comforting gesture and pressing some kisses to it as you made your way upstairs. He offered you a loving smile in return, and you felt your heart swell. This was not going to be the last day of feeling worthless and your negative thoughts would come and go, but at least for now, the way more positive feeling was there to stay. And you would focus on that. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>